Examples of prior art casters which include ball bearing assemblies are illustrated in the Rabelos et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,266, issued Aug. 2, 1966; the Aninger U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,330, issued May 7, 1968; the Babcock U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,035, issued Aug. 2, 1949; the Bode U.S. Pat. No. 851,396, issued Apr. 23, 1907; and the Jennings U.S. Pat. No. 919,873, issued Apr. 27, 1909.
Attention is also directed to the Bull U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,104, issued June 15, 1926; the Leinwather U.S. Pat. No. 494,925, issued Apr. 4, 1893; the Pederson U.S. Pat. No. 438,422, issued Oct. 14, 1890; the Jordan U.S. Pat. No. 454,742, issued June 23, 1891; and the Conklin U.S. Pat. No. 349,982, issued Sept. 28, 1886.
Attention is further directed to the Popp U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,149, issued Sept. 7, 1954; the Schlicksupp U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,486, issued July 25, 1950; the Teidemann U.S. Pat. No. 1,645,831, issued Oct. 18, 1927; the Koehler U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,830, issued Mar. 24, 1931; the Jarund U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,286, issued Aug. 29, 1961; and the Jarund U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,836, issued June 22, 1954.